


Prankster sandwich

by sherlollian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Job, Humour, Kissing, Multi, Pranking, Smut, tight space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollian/pseuds/sherlollian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tipsy Sherlock, John and Molly find themselves in a precarious position after pranking Anderson. </p><p>First post - English isn't my first language - please comment at will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster sandwich

* * *

 

They were all downright giddy.

Sherlock, John and Molly were letting their hair down and having one too many drinks after wrapping up a long case that had taken them, along with few members of the New Scotland Yard, out of town for the last 5 days. 

"Anderson has really outdone himself in stupidity today - what an arsehole!" said John. It wasn't like him to mock the man but the alcohol was making is lips a little loser than usual.

Molly and Sherlock laughed out loud. "He must really shine in pub quizzes" said Molly "I hear they go regularly with Greg and Sally"

"oOh what a spectacle that must be!" Laughed Sherlock, putting his hand on Molly's arm briefly.

He had been a bit more touchy-feely than usual and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Both him and John had been downright flirty with her, and there was a lot of arm touching and secret whispering going on. It was all in good fun and Molly knew not to read too much into it. She just felt like one of the guys, happy to partake on a night out, just having fun - mostly at the expense of Anderson. 

John and Molly soon caught their breath and were back to sipping their beer. Sherlock was still laughing. It was good to see him so relaxed. Molly never got to see him like that, practically carefree and just having fun. He was always so serious. She hoped they could do this again, when they got back home, go out just the three of them. They really were good company when Sherlock wasn't being an ass.

Sherlock was wiping his eyes, teary from laughter. "I nicked his room key when he was being so unbearably boring earlier" he said, between laughs. 

"Oh the possibilities!" Molly said. "We should play a prank on him! We're all going home tomorrow but he'll have to stay here to finish the paperwork. We could make his life hell!" 

"I'm sure if we pull our brains together, we could find something worthy of really annoying Anderson" said John.

Sitting close together, they continued laughing and brainstorming conspiratorially in their corner booth over more pints.

As it were, Anderson and Sally had just entered the pub and settled by the window, just in view of the scheming trio.

Their ideas were getting more and more ridiculous as time went by. John suggested hiding a fish under the bed - it would start smelling really bad within a couple days- but really that was nasty to the innkeepers, Molly pointed out. Sherlock suggested stealing his clothes - an idea too radical, and too illegal to be considered by the other two. Molly who grew up with brothers had more harmless and cute ideas like switching his toothpaste with foot cream, which Sherlock found too boring.

In the end it was agreed to get some oil and put it in his shampoo bottle, to change his alarm clock to go off at 4 am and to steal his socks. Nothing too harmful, just generally very annoying.

They continued making their mischievous plans over a last drink. Sherlock was keeping an eye on the Sally and Anderson. "Looks like they are ordering food" he whispered in Molly's ear. "that leaves us at least an hour before Anderson returns to his room."

Molly felt like a teenager again. She felt tipsy, giddy and the close proximity to the two men all night only served to remind her how long it had been since she had gotten laid. Every one knew about her crush on Sherlock, but tonight she felt like John was a legitimate prospect. She kept catching his glances. He had been holding her gaze a little longer than is proper in between friends and she saw his eyes shift to her mouth a couple of times. It felt good to feel wanted - even if it's not by the man you truly want. She had nothing against John: in truth she found him very attractive. He was funny, good looking and smart, and the way he held is own against Sherlock was a real turn on. He just wasn't Sherlock. Much to her chagrin, she couldn't hold him, or any man, to that standard. Molly was going to either have to get with or get completely over Sherlock. Being with someone else while she still held a torch for him was simply unfair to any poor soul she could date.

Sherlock snapped her out of her reverie by putting a large hand on her knee, signalling their departure.

Their grand plan was in place. They needed less than 10 minutes to execute it. They paid their tab after the ever resourceful Sherlock was able to get a small jar of peanut oil from the kitchen manager.

When they got outside, the cold air was biting at them. The pavement was icy and they held on to each other to walk to the inn. They were also staying there, so their arrival at a late time wouldn't alarm the sweet lady working the front desk.

Sherlock and John had shared a double room and she had her own single room. The other rooms in the inn had been occupied by Anderson, Sally and Lestrade. The latter had departed at tea time to return to London.

The trio arrived at the hotel still laughing with their arms locked. Molly's footing was a bit uncertain and she needed the two man to help her walk straight.

They arrived to Anderson's room and Sherlock produced the key out of his coat pocket. They entered quietly and went to work. Molly was in charge of the shampoo, John was to set the alarm clock and Sherlock was looking for every last sock he could find, stashing them in his pockets.

They were quickly done and they reconvened by the bed. Sherlock was quizzically looking into Anderson's closet at his shoes. "Why did he bring so many pairs?" he said.

Molly started laughing again as an idea popped into her head. "My brothers did this to my dad once, and he was so mad! She said, trying to catch her breath. "They frayed his shoelaces with a nail file so that they snapped the second he tried to tie them"

"Hooper, you're brilliant!" Sherlock said as he grabbed her face and kissed her quickly and chastely on the lips. "Let's get to work!"

Molly's brain stopped functioning for a moment. Clearly, he forgot himself there for a second. He had kissed her cheek before, but feeling his lips on hers, even for a second, had her all flustered. Her lips were tingling and her face felt hot. She was momentarily embarrassed by the flush that creeped up her neck. Damn him. She felt like he was constantly dangling a carrot in front of her- bringing it slightly closer to her grasp every occasion he could but yanking it away just as fast. How badly she wanted to put her mouth on that carrot!

Molly knew he didn't mean to be cruel and toy with her, but every small bit of affection he gave her only served to remind her how unattainable he was.

"Molly?" He said, waving his hand in front of her face. "A nail file - do you have one?"

"Yes!" She said and picked it out of her handbag trying to keep her wits about her. She handed it to Sherlock who immediately got to work on the first pair of shoes.

John chuckled quietly and looked at Molly with a small smile. "Brilliant", she thought, "John's pitying me. It must be so obvious how easily he can play me".

The 2 of them sat on the bed as Sherlock kept working on the shoes.

All of a sudden, Sherlock stopped and turned to them, shushing them rudely. "Shit", he said, "someone's coming!"

He grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her into the small closet. John bounced up quickly and pushed himself behind her and closed the door.

A second later, they could hear the door to the room opening and Sally and Anderson loudly making their way into the room.

"Oh my god, they're making out!" John whispered in Molly's ear. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She assessed the situation and position they were in. Sherlock was backed onto the mini fridge. His left leg was between Molly's and she was flush against his chest. Her hands were by his hips. He had to bend his head forward to fit in the small closet. She could feel his chin on top of her head and his breath in her hair. John was right behind her, his body pressed against her back, his head over Molly's left shoulder.

Molly felt overwhelmingly hot. All she could smell was Sherlock's very particular and heady scent. He smelled of expensive shampoo, musk, a hint of cigarette, something she could only describe as sweet, and right now a bit of alcohol. She had noticed his particular scent the first time they had met, and she was immediately entranced- blame it on the pheromones.

She could also smell John right now. He had a pleasant smell of fresh soap, sort of lemony. And she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She could only think of the embarrassment of being found out. She must have been furiously blushing. What if Sally and Anderson opened the closet door and found the three of them in this precarious position? She had to work with those people!

They remained completely silent and immobile. All she could hear in the closet was their quiet, levelled breathing and Sherlock's heart thudding regularly in his chest.

Outside the closet was an other story. Things were getting hot and heavy on Anderson's bed. Anderson was on top of Sally, undoing her blouse when she stopped him all of sudden. "Isn't the room next door where the freak is staying?" she said. "Better put some music on - I'd hate to have to explain myself again tomorrow morning" Sherlock chuckled quietly at that. "Make it loud, Anderson said, the prick kept insulting my intelligence this afternoon. I wouldn't mind messing up his sleep." At that, Sally obliged and tuned the radio next to the bed to a rock station and turned it up.

"That was lucky, we can't hear them, they can't hear us", John said quietly in Molly's ear. His lips brushed her ear and she couldn't help the shiver that shook her entire body.

She was not unaffected by being pressed between the two men. It seemed that John may have also been bothered by the situation as is respiration was getting quicker. Molly could feel it on her neck.

She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and compose herself, trying to ignore Sherlock's accelerated heartbeat. John's hands, who had been idle until now, came to gently rest on Molly's hips.

He quietly spoke again: "is this okay?" "Hm hm" she replied, breathily.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" "Yes" he whispered, between heavy breaths.

John turned his head and gently kissed Molly's neck, just below her ear. She couldn't hold back the quiet moan that escaped her lips and broke the proverbial dam.

John pressed himself against her and she could feel his erection growing against her bum. She moved her hips back against him, encouraging him and rubbing gently. That tipped her hips forward onto Sherlock's leg, giving her a small amount of lovely friction, just where she needed it.

She had been embarrassingly wet since he had kissed her earlier and getting wetter, she could feel it in her knickers and wondered if Sherlock could feel it through his trousers. John groaned at the contact and dove back onto Molly's neck.

Sherlock observed the situation for a several seconds before jumping in. He grabbed Molly's face in between his large hands and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently at first, not moving his lips. Another moan escaped Molly's lips and Sherlock swallowed it fervently. She opened her lips to him and she tasted his lips with the tip of her tongue. There was no holding him back now. Years of celibacy made him desperate to taste her and explore her mouth.

Molly's mind was about to explode. The eroticism of the situation was beyond anything she could have fathomed in her wildest dreams. How many times had she touched herself at night thinking about those perfect lips, thinking about what sounds she could play out of that body. John's presence was only a wonderful bonus that would surely fuel years of future masturbation.

Sherlock's kiss was intense and burning, stopping only so that they could catch their breath. Sherlock had pushed himself forward a bit and she could feel his erection against her left hip. She grabbed his hips and brought him closer, giving him the friction he was looking for.

He groaned into her mouth and it was the hottest sound she had ever heard.

She didn't want John to feel neglected so she turned her head back towards him so that she could kiss him. John bent down to capture her lips and moved his hands up under her blouse and massaged her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples expertly. Of course, John was an amazing kisser and Molly's legs were getting weak.

Sherlock's hands moved to replace John's on her hips. She was getting desperate, not getting enough friction from literally humping Sherlock's leg.

She would have been embarrassed at the situation if he didn't appear as needy as she did.

She undid Sherlock's trousers and took him out of his pants, caressing him fervently. She wished there had been a light in there, showing her the beauty that was his erect cock. All she could do was map it with her fingers. It felt rigid and long and breathtaking.

She did the same to John but their position didn't allow her to touch him very long. Going back to kissing her neck, he lifted her skirt and placed his cock between her wet panties and Sherlock's leg. As he pumped his hips, he would brush against Molly's clit, sliding urgently between her labia, giving her the sweet friction she needed. Molly's head was swimming with pleasure.

They were all trying their best to stay quiet, swallowing moans out of each other's mouths.

Molly was in heaven. Forget going out to the bars, this is what she wanted to do again when they were back at home.

Her left hand continued wanking Sherlock, while her right was on John's bum, dictating a rhythm that seemed mutually agreeable.

Sherlock was the first to reach orgasm. Molly wished she could have seen his face, but hearing his groans turn into a whimper into her ear and feeling his hot semen spill on her hand was enough to push her over the edge.

He swallowed her cries as her whole body shook quietly from the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced while fully dressed.

She licked her hand clean, enjoying the taste of him on her fingers.

John followed quickly, ejaculating over Sherlock's pant leg.

Satiated, somewhat embarrassed and definitely sticky, everyone rearranged themselves the best they could, catching their breaths while doing so.

The music was still playing loudly, but no one was left in the bedroom. "I can hear them in the shower, Sherlock said. "Let's move!" John opened the closet door quietly and peaked out. "All clear" he said.

He grabbed Molly's hand, who grabbed Sherlock's and they made their exit first out of the closet then out of the room.

They ran down to the next room, Sherlock and John's, and entered quickly.

They looked a mess. Their hair was sticking out, Molly's lipstick was smeared all over both their faces and Sherlock's trouser was sticky with John's semen.

John was the first to start laughing - Molly and Sherlock joined in quickly after looking at each other with relief and amusement. "

Let's get cleaned up and complain about Anderson's loud music to the front desk" Sherlock said.


End file.
